


B R E A T H E

by The_Poet (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (is it major or not?), (we shall see), Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character Death, Dean Erwin Smith, Doctor Hange Zoë, Doctor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, Drug Abuse, Eventual Smut, Health Issues, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Med Student Eren Yeager, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The_Poet
Summary: "Oxygen is the key to life for me and you, without it your body would eventually shut down and you would cease to exist - and thats me putting it bluntly. In order to avoid this, all you need to do, is breathe."---Levi Ackerman - a successful doctor known worldwide who also hides his mental issues, drug abuse and occasional alcoholic needs to fill the void he has created. One day, a young med student named Eren Jeager is put in his care for his final act of training and could possibly take on a fellowship under Levi, but will he put up with all that the ravenette has to offer?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is stupidly short but I needed something to kickstart it so here we go!  
> I've been binge watching House for the past two weeks and I wanted to write something like this so here we go!   
> This chapter is pretty warm and happy, don't expect the rest of the book to be like this, read the tags and do not proceed if you see something you don't like.

“You’re funny, don’t make me laugh.”

“This isn’t a joke, Levi. Erwin sent me down here to tell you...he’s coming now.”

Levi stared in complete disbelief, how on earth did he end up getting sucked into a deal he never even agreed to? A med student? Great, now he got to babysit some little brat for a few months and make sure the bugger didn’t step over the line.

“Why didn’t that asshat come and tell me himself?” The ravenette hissed, his eyes narrowing as he looked over Hanji, watching as her glasses fell down the bridge of her nose slowly, the tension between the two of them growing exponentially as the silence continued on.

“You know why, you’d...you would make him feel bad!”

“Ha! That’s real funny Hanji, Erwin? Feel bad? Oh god you’d better go do stand up you’ve got a  _ real _ talent, four-eyes.” Levi groaned, rolling his eyes as he sat back in his chair, scowling at the frowning woman still standing in front of him “What?” He snapped.

“You don’t realise do you? If he came down here and told you, you would have bitched at him and he would have left feeling guilty - sure you still would have done it because come on, it’s Erwin we’re talking about here but he would have been acting like someone killed his puppy for the rest of the day.” Levi just stared with an open mouth, barely able to utter a word as Hanji turned and headed for the door “He’ll be here in an hour or so, make sure you’re in here or else the kid is going to end up looking for you and get lost.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So…” An anxious laugh followed that. Levi just kept slowly spinning in his chair, never stopping to do so much as glance at the brunette across from him.

“Have you been placed in a hospital before?” He guessed he should have asked questions that would help him, if this  _ Eren _ kid had worked alongside other doctors before, he wouldn’t have  _ as much _ to worry about when he would let him run loose later on.

“Yeah, last year for six months...I was able to take on a few cases with a team, perform various tests correctly, administer medication and IV’s, work collaboratively.” This kid was trying to kiss Levi’s ass, he could see it a mile away. He stopped spinning.

“Stop it, I didn’t ask any of that it could have been a yes or no question.” Sure, it was helpful information, but that didn’t mean it hadn’t pissed Levi off “Great, you know how to do things that you were taught in med school, I happen to also know how to wipe my ass, care to continue?” Eren looked flustered, Levi loved it, watching those he intimidated crumble under his wrath - a smirk however was not predicted.

“I know how to cook my own food and tuck myself in at night, I might actually read myself a bedtime story because daddy isn’t home to do it anymore.” The pout was the cherry on top, Levi wasn’t sure if he hated that Eren challenged him, or loved it “I was just telling you things that most doctors would want to hear, I’ve been told a thing or two about you before, so if you don’t want the sugarcoating I won’t give it to you, just needed to say it.”

“I don’t have much of a sweet tooth.” That was a lie, but really he didn't want Eren to go around making things look like some fairytale storybook, he wanted answers, right now.

“Than that’s settled, I guess I’ll be seeing you tomorrow than, huh boss?” Erens grin was the death of Levi, it was bright, warm and welcoming, everything that the ravenette was not. He could only roll his eyes before nodding.

“Yeah sure, don’t be late you shit, I’ll...give you a penalty if you are.” He warned, watching as the brunette gathered all of his things and stood up, that smirk returning to his face.

“Trust me Levi, I’m  _ never _ late.” For some reason, Levi came up dry, no reply and Eren was gone before he could really process what he had heard. Was that man overly flirtatious or was he just digging his own grave?


End file.
